dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Telekinesis
or or or or |similar='Look into my eyes! Psycho Thread Psychic Spark Sealed Light Beam Time Freeze' }} , also called , is a technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. Overview The first use of telekinesis is seen when General Blue uses his Look into my eyes! technique while fighting with Krillin and Goku. He uses it to pin them down and disable their movements, but Goku manages to break free as soon as Blue is distracted by a mouse. General Blue later uses telekinesis on ropes to tie up Goku and his friends at Kame House. He later uses his paralyzing technique on Goku once again, but ends up being headbutted by Arale Norimaki. Blue later attempts to use it on Mercenary Tao, but Tao revealed himself to be unaffected by it. Telekinesis is later seen twice during the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament by Chiaotzu. Chiaotzu uses telekinesis in his match against Krillin, to directly attack Krillin's internal organs without touching him. Later in the tournament, during Goku's match against Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu is ordered by Master Shen to repeatedly paralyze Goku and hold him in place with his telekinesis. King Piccolo demonstrates telekinesis, which he uses to levitate the buried Dragon balls out of the ground. In Dragon Ball Z, Piccolo uses telekinesis after Goku and Raditz's deaths to take Gohan from Master Roshi's hands, in order to train him at Break Wasteland for the battle against the Saiyans. In the anime, Vegeta shows another use of this technique on the planet Arlia where he kills the Arlian king by lifting a big number of stones and throwing them at him. At the same time Piccolo trains by lifting and putting back whole pyramids (he eventually makes a mistake, detonating one of them and causing a major earthquake). King Kai uses telekinesis to train Goku in using the Spirit Bomb. Goku later uses telekinesis while in a hospital bed by lifting water out of a glass, but is interrupted by Chi-Chi, which makes him lose concentration and he spills it on his head. Since both the protagonists and their opponents quickly grow considerably stronger later in the series, telekinesis is mostly used to move inanimate objects (such as Dragon Balls like Frieza and Captain Ginyu do). Guldo realized he had psychic powers as a kid and he was a real brat, using his powers to lift up girls' skirts and steal whatever toys he wanted.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Guldo uses telekinesis in the series in order to paralyze Krillin and Gohan, and then to lift a tree trunk skewer in order to perform his Guldo Special. Chiaotzu uses a Psychic Attack to defeat Guldo on King Kai's planet, sending the Ginyu Force member plummeting down to Hell.Dragon Ball Z episode 95, "Transformed at Last" Over the course of the next sagas, telekinesis becomes even more common; Frieza not only uses telekinesis to move around boulders during his fight against Goku, but also later kills Krillin by using telekinesis. He pulls him up in the air, and makes a crushing gesture with his hand, causing Krillin to explode. In Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, Bujin used his telekinetic technique called Psychic Blaze to attack Gohan with giant cubes and giant clock hands. Cell demonstrates telekinesis which he inherited from Frieza. Using it to construct the Cell Games Arena from rock, and later he uses it to control his Death Saucer in the fight against Goku. Shin uses this technique during the match between Kibito and Gohan, and it is powerful enough to hold down Gohan at his Super Saiyan 2 form. Janemba displays this ability in his giant form, when he uses it to trap Goku within colorful stones so he could perform Illusion Smash. Majin Buu frequently used telekinesis, typically with conjecture with his Chocolate Beam, where he would levitate numerous people before transforming them into food and eating them. In Dragon Ball Super, Bulma's birthday party, Chiaotzu can be seen using his telekinesis to entertain Marron by levitating a chair that she is sitting on. In the manga version of the "Future" Trunks Saga, Fused Zamasu used telekinesis to choke both Goku and Vegeta during their battle. In Dragon Ball GT, Bon Para uses telekinesis to steal the Black Star Dragon Ball Goku, Pan and Trunks secure on planet Gelbo. Mutchy uses telekinesis to fight; he not only moves objects with it, but allows the object to seemingly come to life and attack his opponents. This is shown in his battle against Goku and Trunks. Variations Supportive and restraining techniques using telekinesis *'Imprisonment Ball' – A psychic energy sphere used by Frieza to capture and "play" with Goku. *'Look into my eyes!' – This version is General Blue's special telekinetic technique. It allows him to temporarily paralyze people so they do not move when he is attacking them. His aura is blue while using it. *'Paralysis' – A telekinetic maneuver used by Guldo to disable the movements of his opponents creating a dark navy blue nebula around them. Guldo uses this technique against Krillin and Gohan on Namek. *'Time Freeze' - Guldo's telekinetic ability that allows him to stop time itself by holding his breath. Revealed to be a form of telekinesis in Dragon Ball Xenoverse. **'Psycho Escape' - An evasive technique used by Guldo in conjunction with his Time Freeze. *'Psychic Spark' – This version is one of Chiaotzu's telekinetic attacks. It is used to incapacitate the opponent for an opening for attack. *'Psycho Thread' – This technique is summarized in wires of psychic energy that paralyze and weaken the opponent. It is used by Bujin, Bido and Zangya. *'Sealed Light Beam' – A telekinetic technique used by Garlic Jr. to shrink the size and imprison Mr. Popo and Kami into crystal orbs made of psychic energy. *'Choke' -- used by Fused Zamasu to telekinetically grapple both Goku and Vegeta's necks in the Super manga. Offensive and defensive techniques based on psycho-telekinesis *'Guldo Special' – An attack used by Guldo with which he paralyzes his opponents, and then, impales them with a tree trunk skewer which is thrown by a strong psychic impulse. **'Psycho Javelin' – In Battle of Z, Guldo does not paralyze his victims, and only uses telekinesis to levitate and throw the large skewer to hit them. Future Zamasu used a similar attack of the same name on Goku in the ''Dragon Ball Super'' manga. *'Death Psycho Bomb' – A Frieza's explosive technique used against Krillin in retaliation for Goku's Large Spirit Bomb surprise attack. *'Psychic Attack' – A psychic energy sphere attack used by Chiaotzu. *'Psycho Barrier' – A energy shield-type technique performed with the assistance of the telekinetic powers. It is used by Cooler and Bojack. *'Psychic Blaze' – This is a telekinetic attack used by Bujin. He uses his telekinetic powers to attack his opponent with objects such as two giant clock hands. *'Psychic Bomber' – A psychic energy sphere used by Dr. Myuu to blast their targets at long distances. *'Psychic Rock Throw' – This is a technique used by some characters that practice and specialize in the use of telekinesis or psychokinesis. *'Psychic Whip' – A psychic exploding wave used by Vegeta and Vegito ''Butōden'' series. Gallery Trivia *In Xenoverse 2, Guldo mentions that he accidentally uses his Paralysis sometimes when he is half-asleep. He also tells them that during one of these episodes he accidentally used it on Captain Ginyu causing Ginyu to think he had and that Frieza's Spaceship was cursed. *This technique is in some way similar in usage to the Force in the series. **Fused Zamasu used a similar technique where he chokes both Goku and Vegeta using telekinesis, similar to Darth Vader using his signature Force Choke, to torture/kill his enemies. References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques